Being a Family
by Roxanna123
Summary: A series of oneshots involving Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Toboe with their parents.


**I only own Katashi and Takara**

"Hige! Come on!" Kiba yelled from his car. "We have to go!"

Kiba needed to get Hige and Toboe home so he could go to work and Hige was running late. Suddenly, Hige emerged from the school and ran to the car.

"Sorry," he breathed, getting into the car and slamming the door shut. "I was talking to a teacher."

"About?" Kiba asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"My grades," said Hige quietly.

The car got real quiet, real fast.

"How bad?" Toboe asked.

"Like 'I'm totally screwed when dad sees it' bad," said Hige, handing his report card to Toboe.

Toboe looked through it and gasped. Hige had an F in math and the rest of the grades were Ds. Covering his mouth, he hands it to Kiba, who just stopped at a stop light.

"Oh man, you are screwed," said Toboe.

"Dad will ground you for two weeks for this," Kiba added, giving the card back. "One week for the F and one day each for each D."

"I know," said Hige, putting his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"You could just face dad," Toboe suggested.

"What?! And get grounded?! No way!" said Hige.

"You could hide the report card from dad," said Kiba, turning onto their street, "but you'll get into more trouble that way."

"What's next?" Hige asked sarcastically. "We tell Tsume and have him sign the card?"

"You have to get the card signed?!" Kiba asked in a kind of panicked tone. "You really are screwed!"

"Yeah," sighed Hige.

Kiba stopped in front of their house and let his brothers out before driving to work. Hige ran into the house and up to his room, earning some weird looks from his parents.

"Hige, are you alright?" his mother, Takara, called.

"Yeah mom," Hige called back down. "I just have some homework to do."

"Ok, I'll call when its time for supper," she replied.

Hige did get out his homework and actually did it, but he had trouble concentrating on it. He did get it done in 3 hours with twenty minutes to spare to think of a way to broach the subject to his father. Before Hige knew it, supper was ready and he was called down. At the table, Hige felt sick. He didn't want to tell his father about the card, but at the same time, he had to tell him so he could get the card signed. Hige must've looked sad because he had all the attention on him.

"Hige, sweetheart, are you ok?" Takara asked, looking concerned. "You've hardly touched your food."

"Something bugging you son?" his father, Katashi, asked, also looking concerned.

Hige looked at Kiba, who was across the table, and asked what to do with his eyes. Kiba only nodded. Then, he looked at Toboe. He also nodded. Hige sighed.

"I have something to tell you."

"Ok," said Katashi. "What's up?"

"I haven't been doing so well in school," Hige explained.

Katashi raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"How bad?" he asked sternly.

Hige didn't answer. He went upstairs and grabbed the report card and handed it to his father. Katashi was frowning as he read it and then, he handed it to his wife, who gasped when she read it.

"Hige, I would be lying if I didn't say that I'm very furious at this report card," said Katashi.

"I know," Hige said in a small voice.

"How could you let your grades slip so badly?" he asked.

"I don't get it," Hige answered. "I've been trying to get help but people are either too busy or don't know how to do it."

Katashi sighed and put his head in his hands. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. After a couple minutes, Katashi sighed.

"Lets make a deal, Hige."

Hige looked at his father curiously.

"I won't ground you IF you promise to work with someone on your homework everyday until these grades come up," Katashi explained. "Understand?"

Hige smiled and stood up, nodding his head.

"Yes sir," Hige answered.

Hige kept his promise and in about two weeks, Hige had all of his grades up to Cs.

"Great job, Hige," said Takara, smiling. "Soon those grades will be Bs in no time."

"Hopefully, those grades will never slip that badly ever again," Katashi said in a stern tone to Hige.

"I promise they won't dad," said Hige with a Abigail smile.

**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I, hopefully, will have more oneshots up in the near future.**


End file.
